Revolutions
by Lightning Lindy
Summary: My first fan fic. Just a little AN. Please no pitchforks.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I know it tragic!

* * *

**Revolutions **

Rory Gilmore's life was centered around many thing. The most infamous… books. Rory could read like no other, even her first love Dean admitted that he had never seen someone read so intensely. The second, although not as well known but equally important, was her daughter. Rory Gilmore was blessed with Lorelai Rose Gilmore also known as Rosie on February 14, 2004. It was know 5 years later.

"Mommy" a small voice echoed through Rory's Hartford apartment.

"In the kitchen, Rosie" she called.

"Is it time?"

"Yep"

"Wahoo" Rosie screamed, " I'm going to kindergarten"

"Yep" Rory said with a sad look on her face. She didn't want her daughter to leave her but she knew if she didn't Rosie would never be able to accomplish all the great things Rory wanted her to.

Rosie went off to change and get ready for her first day of school. Rory stayed in the kitchen recalling the night she was conceived.

It had been at Kyle' s party. Her and Jess were alone and they started making out on the bed. He reached for her zipper and Rory let him. She wasn't really thinking … she was living in the moment. Finally, Rory lost her virginity that night and nine moths later Rosie was there. Rory never told Jess… after he left her she decided that he didn't deserve to know. They had sex and he ran never to be seen again.

"I'm ready"

Rory snapped out of it and took her daughter by the hand as she walked toward the elevator and shed a tear. Her baby girl was going to school.

* * *

This is my first fan fic so be gentle when reviewing! Please review i need your imput to make the story better 


	2. Saying Hello and Goodbye

**A/N:** sorry my first chapter was short, but I was really anxious to get my stuff out. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Saying Hello and Goodbye**

"Are you sure your okay with this?"

Mommy, you said so yourself I am a big girl now and I get to go to kindergarten"

"I know I did I am just making sure"

Rosie and Rory were sitting in her car in front of Hartford Elementary. She didn't want her to go. Although, she knew that she would be back at 12:35 it wasn't the same. They were sitting in silence until finally Rory spoke.

" Okay then let's go to school"

"Yeah"

Rory got out her door and unbuckled Rosie's car seat. They walked toward the door together and enter. Once in the school they found Rosie's classroom and met her new teacher.

"Bye Mommy" Rosie said hugging her mother

"Bye hun" Rory said as a small tear fell from her eye

_I need coffee _Rory thought and headed Stars Hallow to find the best coffee in town and visit her mom.

**Same Time At Luke's**

It had been a normal breakfast rush. Everyone had been at the diner when the bell jingled.

"What can I get ya" Luke asked

" A place to stay for a couple of weeks" a familiar voice answered.

"Jess…leave"

"Excuse me this was not my idea of a warm welcome"

"Leave" Luke repeated

"Luke you can't be serious"

"LEAVE"

So Jess did and went to the bridge. Where so many things had happened and all this time he was thinking of her.

Luke was in amazement. Jess had finally shown up after 5 years. He didn't even attend his mother's wedding or Luke's wedding 2 years ago. Then he remembered why he had asked him to leave. _RORY_

He picked up the phone and called Lorelai at work.

Lorelai Danes" she answered.

Luke loved it that she was now officially Lorelai Victoria Danes. It sounded so perfect to him.

"He is in Stars Hallow"

"Luke what the hell are you talking about"

Jess in stars hallow. You can't let Rory in town"

"Luke are you serious…what did he want"

"A place to stay"

Ok well let me call Rory"

Luke would have called Rory himself but he figured Lorelai would want to do it. She was usually better with stuff like this anyhow.

Jess was sitting on the bridge reading The Fountainhead. He did this often when he was upset. The book reminded him of Rory, not necessarily the context but just the book. He could see reminders of her all over but especially this bridge. The basket lunch and the swan were critical parts of their relationship as friends and as lovers.

Lorelai speed dialed Rory.

"Rory Gilmore"

"Hey it's me"

"I am just about to reach the diner. …meet me there"

"No… don't; turn around"

"Why"

"Rory he's here"

"What ?" Rory questions as she drops the phone.

"You heard me."

"Mom what if he tries to find us? I need you …come stay with us"

"Honey you know I love to but I have other responsibilities "

"Mom please Michel can take over at the inn. He owes you big time from when Paw-Paw got sick"

"I don't know …with Vanessa "

"Bring her … it's not a problem …Please Mom I need you"

"I'll talk to Luke and get back to you"

"That's fine… love ya. Bye"

"Bye"

With that Rory head back to her apartment , crying the whole way home.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! R/R

Love ya guys! riZa!


	3. Mommy

A/N: Here's the next chapter. The italicized words are the characters thoughts.

Disclaimer: It's a tragedy. I mean I tried to be Amy Sherman-Palladino … I had a wig and everything. That didn't really work out and this is the closest I'll get.

* * *

**Mommy's Little Girl**

**-Danes House-**

It was around 8:00 when Luke got home from the diner.

"Lukey" she called _please let him let me go_

She was watching Willy Wonka with her precious 2-year-old daughter Vanessa. She was a Gilmore but she was still a daddy's girl.

"Luke Rory asked me to come visit her for a while in Hartford" Lorelai explained "She is really worried Jess with try to find her and Rosie"

"What about V?"

"She would probably come with me… unless you want to stay with her"

"No the diner has been really busy lately"

"Does that mean I can go?" Lorelai looked at him with the biggest puppy face ever. _He has to let me go … I'll cry if he doesn't_

He gave in "Yea you can go… only 4 days though. I am serious tomorrow, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday"

"I know the days off the week "

"Hey I can take that back " Luke said. _She's crazy but I love her_

"Don't even joke about that"

* * *

The next day Lorelai was sitting in her faithful Jeep with suitcases in the front seat and her daughter in the back.

"I am going to miss your coffee," she told him.

" Is that why you married me … for my coffee?"

"Well it's not cause your sexy"

"I'm hurt"

"Ok seriously now … WERE going to miss you so much. I'll call everyday," She said planting a small kiss on his lips

"Me too" he now looked at Vanessa " Buh-bye… Don't let those Gilmore women addict you to their heavenly drink"

" Never" Lorelai replied. She started the car and took off for her daughter's Hartford apartment.

Rory was sitting in Rosie's room recalling more memories. Her first word (snow) to the day she took her first step at Luke's. She was crying tears of joy that she and her daughter were happy. Although Rory isn't going to be the next Christine Amapour, she was taking a journalism class at the community college and was a part time waitress for Buddy and Maisy (Luke had them take her under their wing). Finally, she was happy until he showed up. He hadn't even seen her and he was screwing with her mind.

The doorbell rang.

_Please don't be him … Please Lord in heaven don't let it be him._

To Rory's excitement it was her mother and sister.

"Luke caved" Lorelai announced

"You should have called I could've had the crib set up and made more coffee."

" Oh set up the crib later V's fine ….as for the coffee I NEED SOME NOW!"

Rory laughed as she fiddled with her coffeemaker. She looked at her little sister who was such a shy baby. _It's an oxymoron, a shy Gilmore._

Rory bent down to the girl, who had her thumb in her mouth and a blanky in her hand. "Vanessa, do you want some apple juice?" she nodded

Rory poured the apple juice into a sippy cup and handed it to Vanessa. "So… what to do today? "

"SHOPPING" Lorelai made her wishes known.

Rory glanced at the clock 11:30. "Umm… I have to go get Rosie in an hour"

"Well, can we get her early?"

"Yeah lets go…my car" Rory drove a 2003 Toyota 4Runner that she bought with Gran's trust fund. It was her graduation present from Gran.

Rory grabbed her keys and headed out the door with the rest of the Gilmore Gang. First they had to move Vanessa's car seat and then they were all set.

V instantly fell asleep leaving the elder Gilmores to talk.

"So any boys you have kept from me?" Lorelai was getting right to the point

"Mom you know I don't have that kind of time I have a kid" _I wish I had that time_

"Point well taken"

They had just arrived at Hartford Elementary.

Rory turned to her mother." Let me go in that way Rosie will be surprised that you're here."

Rory returned two minutes later with her little girl.

"Grandma" Rosie called

"How's my favorite granddaughter?"

"Ok…. were are we going?"

"SHOPPING!"

"Yeah"

"Let's go" Rory started the car and they were on their way to the mall where another adventure waited for them.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! R/R

Love Ya!

riZa!


	4. A Note From Me

Ok this is going to hurt the few fans that read this fic, but I have decided to go officially on hiatus with this story. I just have a lot of options work out. Maybe ill never come back to it but im in the process of writing a new story that should have promise. I love you guys so much and I am really sorry this took so long to finally decide.

Have a Merry X-Mas in July!

P.S. More than 10 reviews will affect my decision in this


End file.
